All About Soul
by StarGazr1
Summary: What if Donna had been shot instead of Josh?
1. Part 1

Title: All About Soul Category: Josh/Donna Rating: PG Summary: Answer to challenge if Donna had been shot instead of Josh. Author: StarGazr E-Mail: StarGazr1152@msn.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin and all of his buddies at NBC. The lyrics at then end belong to the great Billy Joel. I'm taking dramatic license in my hospital scenes. I know that if you have a concussion you should stay awake, but if I did that, the story wouldn't work. :) If you want to archive or forward this this somewhere... let me know where so I can go look. :)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first West Wing piece, but I have been writing X-Files stories for years. All though I loved the flashback scenes in "Shadow" I have changed them. Feedback is ALWAYS welcome!  
  
Dedication: Susan Proto- You are amazing. It doesn't matter what I write, you always know were the commas go! Thank you for sticking around all this time. All the gang in my AP US History class- the map can't go that way?! Yes it can!! There's no "absolute reference!!" Mom, without you, I would have never sat down and watched this amazing show. I love you!  
  
  
  
All About Soul  
  
"Donna please! I have to finish this!" Josh Lyman yelled.  
  
"Just say I can come along, and I'll help you finish," Donna Moss continued to argue with her boss. She was perched on Josh's desk, blocking access to his laptop.  
  
"Donna, I swear if you don't get down right now, I'm going to pick you up and bodily move you," Josh stood and made a move for her.  
  
"All right, all right!" She hopped down. "Josh," she continued calmly, "do you remember why I came on the campaign?"  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Freeride dropped you like a bad habit," he answered, typing away on his laptop.  
  
Donna reached forward and snapped the laptop closed. He leaned back in his chair, signaling for her to speak. "I came on the campaign because I believed in what Bartlet was saying. What he said made sense," she leaned over his desk, "I want to hear him speak at the town meeting tonight, Josh. Take me with you, please?"  
  
Josh knew he had lost this battle. "All right, we're leaving here with the motorcade at 4:30. You can ride with me, CJ, Toby and Sam. Leo's going with the President, Zoey, and Charlie.  
  
"Thank you so much, Josh!" She said smiling, then she walked out into the bullpen.  
  
"Hey! You promised you'd help!" Josh whined from his office.  
  
"It's 4:22. We gotta go!" Donna grabbed her coat and headed back into his office. "You can finish in the morning, come on." Josh slid into his jacket and overcoat as she straightened his sloppy tie.  
  
"Josh," As the two were walking into the hall, they were stopped by Sam Seaborn. He appeared to be out of breath, "have you seen Toby?"  
  
"No, I thought he was with you," Josh pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but as you can see," Sam spread his arms in exaggeration, "he's not. Think he might be with CJ?"  
  
"Maybe, let's go check. We gotta light a candle under her butt anyway," Josh turned and headed for the Press Secretary's office.  
  
"You promised, Toby!" A loud scream came from CJ Cregg's office. Josh, Donna, and Sam appeared in the doorway to witness Toby Ziegler in a stand-off with CJ.  
  
"Well even if I did, I'm taking it back. This won't kill you, CJ." Toby turned away to see the small gather group. "I told her she's gonna ride with the press, and she's pissed."  
  
"Ah, I thought she was coming with us," Josh asked.  
  
"I was, but now the press corps is coming and Toby wants me to brief them!" She hurled her gloves at Toby's head.  
  
He caught them and said, "We don't have time to do it here, just go with them." He handed her the gloves and she stormed out of the office, the small group in tow. They headed back down the hall to the West Wing exit.  
  
Leo McGarry, stood waiting for them. "Usually it's him we're waiting for, not you stooges," he said, holding the door.  
  
"Yes, sir," they all mumbled with heads lowered. They all piled into their respectful vehicles and the motorcade pulled away, heading for Rosslyn, Virginia.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that Evening  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much. That was a joke about politicians," the audience laughed at their President's joke. "Two politicians are having an argument. The first one yells, `but you're lying!' and the other one answers, `yes, I know, but hear me out!'"  
  
Zoey Bartlet's personal bodyguard, Gina, was on the catwalk doing a grounds check. "We're moments away. I'm going to get the door," she informed another agent.  
  
"I don't think I answered the last one. Suzanne's got me telling jokes. Here's an answer to your question that I don't think you're going to like. A man once said this, `decisions are made by those who show up.' So are we failing you, or are you failing us?" Bartlet smiled and shook a man's hand, "A little of both. There's a guy on my staff named Charlie Young, he showed me a report from the Center of Policy Alternatives--" Charlie looked at Zoey, who looked back at Charlie, "--that says that 61% of you agree with the statement `The older generation has failed my generation.' When asked how the older generation sees you, your top answers are `lazy,' `confused' and `unfocused.'"  
  
Danny Concannon asked Josh, who was standing in the lobby with Donna, "What was that source again?"  
  
"Center for Policy Alternatives," he answered, "CJ will have copies for you on the bus ride back."  
  
Back on the stage the President continued, "If I take my jacket off, can I trust you all to read nothing more into it than I've been talking for two hours and it's a little hot under these lights?" The audience applauded as Bartlet took off his jacket.  
  
CJ walked behind reporters at who were sitting at laptops. She hit Danny in the back of the head. "Follow me."  
  
"Why?" He asked as he followed her.  
  
Outside, Agent Ron Butterfield called to Gina. "Gina! Straight to the car."  
  
"He's not going to work the rope line?" She inquired.  
  
"There's a softball game the President wants to watch," he explained.  
  
"They show softball on TV?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"And the President watches it?" Gina asked. Gina and Butterfield walked past a menacing looking young man wearing cap, grey shirt, and the biggest "Bartlet" button in the world. He watched them pass, and then turned his attention to a office building window on the other side of the alley.  
  
Back on stage, Bartlet saw Toby and Sam waving their arms. "The Signal" he remembered. "They're telling me that we're out of time. I just want to mention that at several points during the evening, I was referred to as both a liberal and a populist, and a fellow fourth from the back called me a socialist, which is nice, I haven't heard that for a while. Actually, I'm an economics professor. My great-grandfather's great-grandfather was Dr. Josiah Bartlet, who was the New Hampshire delegate to the second Continental Congress, the one that sat in session in Philadelphia in the summer of 1776, and announced to the world that we were no longer subjects of King George III, but rather a self-governing people. `We hold these truths to be self-evident,' they said, `that all men are created equal.' Strange as it may seem, that was the first time in history that anyone had bothered to write that down. Decisions are made by those who show up. Class dismissed." Bartlet looked down at his smiling daughter, "Thank you everyone. God bless you. And God bless America."  
  
"Way to go," Josh whispered to the televisions he was watching. He turned to see Donna smiling. "Come on, we gotta go."  
  
"That was really long Josh," Donna said as the walked outside. The crowd was cheering and yelling.  
  
"Yeah, but it was really good," Donna nodded in agreement, wrapping her arms around her. "You cold?" Josh asked, glancing over at her. She shook her head and Josh directed them to follow the President.  
  
"I'm gonna head back to the car at this next turn. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll follow you. I gotta grab CJ first, and see Sam. You go warm up in the car."  
  
"Joshua, I'm not cold!" Donna yelled as he made his way to the other members of the White House senior staff. She silently walked to the second limo and climbed in, waiting for Josh. It was quiet and she had time to think.  
  
Donna leaned her head against the headrest thinking about the past two years. Being in the White House was more than she ever imagined. Josh could be arrogant sometime, but she loved him, that's why she'd stuck around all this...  
  
`Love him? Where did that come from?' Donna thought to herself. It was possible thought, she couldn't leave his side sometimes. `But love?' She thought.  
  
"Donna?" The driver called, shattering her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, Ryan?" Donna rolled down the window.  
  
"Gina's asking for you."  
  
"I'll get out, thanks." Donna rolled up the front window and got out of the car. "What's going on, Gina?"  
  
"Where's Josh?" She asked. Her eyes were raking the crowd. Zoey was with her.  
  
"He's with the senior staff. Hi, Zoey."  
  
"Hey, Donna. Is Charlie with him?" She too was scanning the crowd.  
  
"I'm not really sure. What's going on?" Donna followed Gina as she headed for the gates. From there she could see Josh talking to CJ. CJ didn't look happy, but Sam was laughing, so it couldn't be too bad.  
  
"I don't know... damn! Zoey, stay with me," she turned back to Donna, "stay here or go back in the car. I saw something." She headed the other way, Zoey in tow.  
  
"I'll wait here, for Josh," she turned back to the gate, watching Josh. He looked over and saw her. She waved sheepishly.  
  
"Josh?" CJ called. She then followed his line of sight in time to see Donna redirect her staring at Josh to the President. "You're pathetic!" She slapped Josh's arm and walked away.  
  
"OW! I don't understand, CJ!" Josh cried innocently.  
  
"CJ's right, Josh. Not only are you pathetic, Donna is too," Sam informed him and trotted up behind Leo and Toby, leaving Josh alone.  
  
"Thanks guys," he muttered. He began heading toward the President and Chief of Staff. `Damn CJ and Sam, I hate this feeling,' he silently thought. Donna kept his life on track. `I treat her bad sometimes though. But she hasn't left me. I guess that's why I love her.' He stopped dead in his tracks. `What in the...' he thought.  
  
"Josh," Leo called. "Come on, it's almost over," Leo walked beside him. Josh turned to see Donna watching. He held up his fingers indicating two more minutes. She nodded and he winked. "Did you just wink at Donna?"  
  
Josh turned around to Leo, "I-- uh--"  
  
Leo shook his head, "You're pathetic," he turned back to the rest of the staff.  
  
Josh threw his arms up in the air, "I'm pathetic," he announced to himself.  
  
"He's pathetic," Zoey said to Donna.  
  
"Who?" Donna turned to the President's daughter.  
  
"I don't spend a lot of time in the White House, but when I'm there, I notice a lot." Zoey explained. "You're boss digs you, Donna, and he's really bad at hiding it."  
  
"I-- uh-- there's Charlie," Donna told her, changing the subject. Zoey called for him and headed his way. She turned back and smiled at Donna.  
  
The crowd was cheering and yelling congratulations to their President. Gina looked around frantically, spotting the creepy looking boy looking up at office building past her head.  
  
"Gina?" Zoey called out. The boy turned to walk away and his cap is knocked off - revealing a bald head. Gina turned around to see what he was looking at, and Charlie turned with her.  
  
Gina saw several men in an office building, raising their guns and just as the first shot was about to go off, Gina yelled, "Gun!" She turned, and knocked Zoey to the ground by the limo. The men continued shooting into the crowd. Gina pulled Charlie down and shieled them from the gunfire, yelling, "Get down, get down!"  
  
Secret Service agents began firing up at shooters, several others pulled Bartlet back and down to the ground. Gina shoved Zoey into the limo as Donna watched from behind the gates in horror.  
  
The Secret Service agents fired, with the crowd screaming and scurrying around them. Snipers fired at the gunmen as the gunmen continued their assault on the crowd. Bartlet was shoved head first into the limo.  
  
Back in the crowd an agent slammed into CJ, who was standing next to Sam. Sam tackled CJ, bringing them both to the ground as a police car window shattered right in front of them. Toby was caught on the ground, being trampled by the screaming crowd, at the bottom of the gate. Leo and Josh were being held down to the ground by agents, ordering them stay down.  
  
"Oh, god," Agents were yelling, "we've got people down. People down, people down! Who's been hit? Who's been hit?" They were yelling.  
  
What felt like minutes later, the gunshots ceased. Josh's heart leapt into his throat as he got to his feet. Sam stood up next to him, helping CJ to her feet. CJ's legs wouldn't hold her up, so she leaned into Sam, cradling her head. "Where--" Josh started for the gates.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Lyman. You need to get in the car. We need to get you to the White House!" A Secret Service Agent pushed him and Leo toward a car, another headed for Sam and CJ. Josh had no clue as to how long they had been lying on the ground.  
  
"Is the President dead?" Josh heard CJ ask in a frantic voice as she, Sam, and a weary looking Toby were pushed into a car.  
  
"Donna," Josh said. She wasn't with him or the others. "I have to find Donna!" he shouted at the persistent Agent.  
  
"Mr. Lyman, I have orders to put you and Mr. McGarry in the West Wing." With that Josh was shoved into the car. The Agent climbed up front and yelled for them to move. Josh couldn't breathe, he had forgotten how.  
  
"Joshua, you need to focus. Donna will be OK. She's probably with Gina and Zoey." Leo assured him.  
  
"No, I saw her at the gate. She'd have stayed there if she'd seen..." he couldn't just sit there any longer. He quickly unlocked the door and leapt out.  
  
"Josh!" Leo yelled. The car came to a halt.  
  
"Mr. McGarry!" Another agent who was in the car stopped Leo from running after Josh.  
  
As Josh ran toward where he'd last seen Donna, the Secret Service agent was in hot pursuit.  
  
He rounded a sharp corner and came to the main gates of the Town Hall. Josh stopped in his tracks when he saw Donna sitting against the wall; her arms wrapped around her midsection. "Oh God, Donna. I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"Josh--" she said softly. Josh knelt down to hear her and that's when he saw it: blood; a lot of blood; Donna's blood. She slumped over into Josh's arms. His arms were shaking as he caught her pale form.  
  
"NO... Oh, God. Help! Someone help us!" He cried. The agent who was chasing Josh ran up. He took one look at the scene before him and yelled for paramedics into the microphone that was hidden in his sleeve. "Hang on, Donna. Please don't... I should have kept you with me," he whispered. There was so much blood.  
  
"Josh, I... it hurts," she choked out.  
  
"Shhh, I know, I know," he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I have to tell you..." She started.  
  
"It's OK," he insisted. "Tell me later, OK?" Josh smoothed her hair.  
  
Donna nodded and closed her eyes. Before he could panic, two medics pulled up and came to their aid. As the took her from him, Josh looked down at his bloodied hands. `Why her?!' he demanded silently.  
  
Josh was just about to board the ambulance when the agent ordered to take him to the White House grabbed his shoulder. "Sir, I have my orders."  
  
"Look, my assistant-- my friend may--" he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't lose Donna. Instead he said, "I'm going to the hospital to be checked for a concussion."  
  
"Coming or staying?!" The paramedic asked.  
  
Josh's eyes pleaded with the agent. "Mr. Lyman may have a concussion, take him!" The agent then stalked away to the car with Leo in it.  
  
Josh leapt into the ambulance and sat next to Donna. She had an IV in her pale arm and the paramedics were trying to control the bleeding. He took Donna's hand and held it gently fearful that he might break her. His head really did hurt. Josh laid his head back as he held onto Donna's hand. He felt the vehicle spinning. Josh could faintly hear someone calling him as everything faded to black. His last thoughts were of Donna and a miracle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback - 3 years earlier Josiah Bartlet Campaign Headquarters  
  
"Margaret, is Leo here?" Josh Lyman asked, leaning into the doorway.  
  
"Do you see him here?" Margaret responded, not looking up from her typing. She sighed when Josh wouldn't leave. "He left these papers for you to go over for tonight's meeting. And he wants to see you in his office in two hours."  
  
"So, he'll be here in two hours," Josh asked, looking over the highlighted papers.  
  
"I just said that didn't I?" she said, and Josh nodded. He decided to leave Leo's secretary alone for the time being. "Oh," she added, "I left a gift for you in your office."  
  
"I always knew you cared, Margaret," Josh called as she headed for his office.  
  
"You're right," she mumbled, "I really care."  
  
Josh entered his office, looking over his desk. Something was different. "I see no nicely wrapped gifts." Confused, he went back into the hall. This time he saw a young woman sitting in a chair. "Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," she responded, getting out of the chair. Neither one said anything.  
  
"Um, can I help you, Ms..."  
  
"Moss. My name is Donna Moss and I'm here to volunteer." Josh made a motion for her to join him in his office. "When I got her the woman down the hall told me to wait out here."  
  
Josh stopped midway into his chair. "Margaret sent you in here?"  
  
"Yes. Are you Josh Lyman?"  
  
"No nicely wrapped gifts," he muttered, sinking into his seat.  
  
"Excuse me?" Donna set down her bag, and took a seat across from Josh.  
  
"Never mind. Yes, I'm Josh Lyman. Why are you here again?"  
  
"I'm your new assistant?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't have an old one," he pointed out.  
  
"OK-- well I drove here from Madison, Wisconsin to volunteer on the campaign and where I got here-- Margaret sent me to you," Donna explained.  
  
"Of course she did," he mumbled. "Can you type?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you make schedules?"  
  
"If you tell me what you need in them."  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose. There had to be something he could get her on. "Are you organized?"  
  
"More so than you, Mr. Lyman," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm unorganized, Ms. Moss?" He leaned over the desk.  
  
"Well, I did come in here and couldn't find you calendar," she told him. Josh looked down at his surprisingly clean desk. "So, I found it for you."  
  
"Where's all my stuff?!" Josh launched out of his chair.  
  
"I put your papers in the filing cabinet, your books alphabetically on the shelf, and I put your pens, clips and other things in containers on your desk," the young woman replied simply. "Margaret seemed impressed that I made it through the papers. She said the last girl on the campaign took one look and walked right back out the door. Are you mad?"  
  
Josh looked down at his desk; it was so neat. He could see his calendar. Looking up at Donna, she could see his confused expression. "I have a filing cabinet in here?"  
  
Donna let out a laugh. "Yes, you do, over there," she pointed to the right wall of his office. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
The two stared at each other. "Go ahead," he said. "Let's see what you've got."  
  
She picked up. "Bartlet for America, Josh Lyman's office. No, I'm sorry, he's going into a meeting with the Governor at seven." She moved around the desk glancing at his newly found calendar. "I can schedule him in for next Tuesday... lunch would be fine. OK, I'll pass it along. Have a nice afternoon... thank you." Donna hung up and handed the message to Josh. "You have a lunch meeting with Congressman Bergman Tuesday, Mr. Lyman."  
  
Josh took his message. "You're good. That'll probably be my last lunch in New Hampshire, too."  
  
"I don't understand," Donna looked confused.  
  
"We're packing up and going to North Caroling next week." Josh looked at here, waiting to see her reaction.  
  
"Wow, um..." Donna went to get her bag and coat, defeated.  
  
"You wanna come along?" Josh offered. Donna turned around with bright eyes. "I can't--"  
  
"I'll pay my own way. I want to help. Mr. Lyman, I think I can be good at this, I think you'll find me valuable."  
  
Josh walked over and handed her his access pass. "You may need this if you're going to be following me around everywhere. And you can call me Josh. `Mr. Lyman' makes me sound old."  
  
Donna smiled and took his pass. "You can call me Donna. Thank you, Josh. I'll make you the most organized man on this campaign."  
  
"I want more than that," he helped Donna into her coat. "I want to be the most organized man in the White House come January."  
  
"I can do that too."  
  
"So, Donna. I'll see you tomorrow morning at eight?" Josh headed back to Leo's office. He turned back to his new assistant. "I'll introduce you to the team."  
  
"OK, I'll see you in the morning. Thank you again," she said as she got on the elevator.  
  
Josh smiled to himself as he entered Leo's outer office. "Margaret..."  
  
"He's not back yet. You still have another," she looked at her watch then up at Josh. "Hour and a half."  
  
"Actually I came to see you. Thank you for the wonderful gift." He smiled then turned and went to find his friend, Sam. He had to tell him about the bright, new addition to the campaign.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
White House - West Wing Monday Night  
  
"Where is Leo?" Toby asked, joining CJ and Sam in the Roosevelt Room. "And come to think of it, where's Josh?"  
  
"No one's seen them?" CJ asked. She was massaging her sore neck.  
  
Sam shook his head, futility trying to open a bottle of aspirin. "I saw Josh get pushed into a car. I guess Leo's with him."  
  
"Has there been any word on the President?" CJ inquired. She reached over and took the aspirin bottle, popping it open. She grabbed two and passed them to a frowning Sam.  
  
"I'm getting vague reports," Toby said as he reached for the ringing phone. "I think he was taken to George Washington. He's alive though. Hello? This is Toby Ziegler... yes..." his face fell.  
  
CJ leaned in closer. Sam took his pills and stood beside them. "We're on our way." He hung up the phone and looked up at his two friends. "The medics just arrived at GW. Donna's been shot," CJ gasped and covered her mouth. "Josh went with her and lost consciousness in the ambulance," Sam closed his eyes. "They feel we should come over right away."  
  
"I'll get our coats." CJ said. "Where's..."  
  
"ER. Mrs. Bartlet wants him examined and Leo's with them. Let's get going. We'll take my car," Toby yelled after CJ. She returned with his keys and they left for the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
George Washington Memorial Hospital Emergency Room Monday Night  
  
Jed Bartlet sat in awe as he watched his wife intimidate the doctors. "Abbey..." The First Lady turned, "I'm fine. Where's Zoey?"  
  
"She's with Leo and Charlie out in the hall. Lie still, Jed," she ordered.  
  
"I'm fine! I wanna see Leo. Leo!" He bellowed.  
  
"Sir?" Leo entered with Zoey on his heals.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Leo was silent. "Oh God. Please, Leo... no..."  
  
"The medics from the site just arrived. Donna's been shot and Josh passed out on the way over with her. The rest of the Senior Staff is..."  
  
"Right here, Mr. President," CJ announced as she, Toby and Sam entered with three angry doctors following them.  
  
"Thank God," Jed whispered. "It's OK, they're with me." The doctors nodded and made a quick exit.  
  
"We heard about Josh and Donna. How are you, sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Abbey shook her head in argument. "Yes, I want to go see Josh." Jed got out of them bed.  
  
"No! Please Jed. Let the doctors finish with the examination."  
  
"Mrs. Bartlet," the ER doctor interrupted. "I've finished the tests you've requested. Mr. President, you're going to be just fine."  
  
Abbey sighed in relief. Jed got up, hunting for his clothes. "I'll go with you, sir," Leo said. Turning to the others he said, "I want you three to start working on a press release. I would like CJ on the air in two hours." He laid a reassuring hand on CJ's arm and she nodded.  
  
"I'll be with Zoey. Don't over-do yourself, Jed," Abbey said. Jed nodded and kissed her cheek as she exited the room.  
  
Leo got off the ER phone and came over to the President. "Josh is in the ICU," he said. "He's awake and extremely alert."  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This ends the first part... please review :-) 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Aaron Sorkin and Co... not lil ole me :-)  
  
A/N: A few people were wondering if it's possible that they had read this before, and the answer is yes! This story has a few homes on the internet and I just wanted to give a new place for more people to read... and hopefully enjoy!! Review please... this is the last part!!  
  
Intensive Care Unit  
  
"Mr. Lyman, please lie back. We cannot get an accurate EKG reading if you don't stop moving," the night nurse was losing her patience. Josh began pulling out his IV. "Mr. Lyman!"  
  
"Look, the doctors told me I have a concussion and I should not hit my head on anything for at least twenty four hours. They told me I have to have my blood pressure checked ever six hours," he began pulling wires and cords off of his chest. "At no time did they say anything about EKGs and IVs! I'm going to see Donna," he went to the door, pulling on his wrinkled shirt. There was a blood stain on front.  
  
As Josh opened the door, he ran into the President and Leo. "Josh, where are you headed?" The President inquired.  
  
"I'm going to see Donna, sir."  
  
"Well Leo and I were coming to see how you were doing. I can see he's giving you a hard time, ma'am." Jed said, looking in at the nurse.  
  
"Yes, Mr. President. He tore out his IV and the cords," the nurse stated.  
  
Jed pulled Josh aside. "Josh, I know you're worried about her. I've spoken to the doctors and they are optimistic. I'm gonna make you a deal."  
  
"Mr. President..." Josh started.  
  
"Shut up, Josh. Listen to what he has to say," Leo ordered.  
  
"You, me, and Leo are going to go to the surgical observation room. We'll talk to a few doctors, then," he continued. Josh didn't like his `then,' "you'll come back here and let this very nice nurse check your vitals and everything else she wants to do to you."  
  
Josh nodded and turned to the nurse. "Go, but you had better come back."  
  
The three men left, followed by a half dozen secret service agents. Jed laid a gentle hand on Josh's arm as he buttoned up his shirt. "What happened, Josh? I thought Donna was with you, but Leo told me you and he were thrown in a car without her."  
  
"She wanted to go back to the limo. I saw her standing by the gates with Gina and Zoey... Oh God! Is Zoey all right?"  
  
"Yes, she's downstairs with Abbey. She's shaken up, and Abbey's being... well Abbey. Did you find Donna?"  
  
Josh nodded. "I leapt out of the car and ran. She was sitting against... a wall," Josh was pale and looking at his hands, "her blood was everywhere."  
  
The elevator stopped and they were greeted by even more secret service agents and a young doctor. He shook each man's hand and introduced himself as Shane Truitt. "Ms. Moss is still in surgery, gentlemen. I can take you to the observation room, but I must warn you that it's not a pretty sight. She has extensive damage to..."  
  
"I want to see her," Josh said with a glazed look.  
  
"Josh, you can see her later. You don't have to do this," Leo said gently.  
  
"Yes I do," he whispered. The President nodded for Truitt to lead the way. The window looked into a crowded operating room. Josh's breathing showed as he watched the doctors work.  
  
"We've been working on her for the past two hours. The surgeons are very optimistic. The bullet has been removed, but not before doing some damage to her stomach and abdominal area." Jed and Leo listened closely.  
  
Josh walked to the window. He laid his arm on the cool glass where he rested his weary head. Donna looked so pale to him. She had a tube in her throat, helping her to breathe. "Please God... Don't take her from me," Josh whispered. He closed his eyes and listened to President Bartlet ask several questions.  
  
"Thank you doctor. We'll be in touch."  
  
"Mr. President, gentlemen, page me if you have any more questions." Dr. Truitt left.  
  
"You OK, Josh?" Leo asked.  
  
"I should have made her stay in DC, Leo. She wanted to go to the limo, but I should have made her stay with me." Josh softly pounded his fist into the glass. "There would have been other town meetings, Donna" he whispered.  
  
"Joshua," Jed said sternly but quietly, "you can't blame yourself. This was a lynching and Donna was an innocent bystander."  
  
Josh turned to his president. "If she'd have stayed in..." Josh stumbled and held his head.  
  
Leo took his arm, a look of concern on his face. "Josh, what's wrong?"  
  
"My head... I think..." Josh's eyes rolled back as he began to fall. Leo caught him and the secret service agents came running.  
  
Jed knelt down beside them. "Josh! Come on, don't do this," Leo yelled. "Josh!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six hours later  
  
Josh's head was spinning and it hurt, still. Slowly he attempted to open his eyes. "Turn off... light," he moaned. The room dimmed as someone turned the lights down. He slowly opened his eyes and saw CJ sitting by the bed. "Hey."  
  
"Don't try to do too much. That's what landed you here to begin with. You in pain?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"I've been better," he whispered. His mind was trying to process what was going on. "My head is throbbing. Where am I?"  
  
"You landed your ass back in the ICU," Toby said. Josh turned to see him sitting in a chair near Leo. Sam was on the floor in a corner. "We've been ordered to keep you in here for eight hours," he looked at his watch, "you've got two to go."  
  
"You gave us a scare, Josh," CJ said gently. Josh looked around the room for...  
  
"Donna..." he attempted to sit up. The spinning forced him back down. "You have to get me back up there, please." The evening's events were flashing back.  
  
"No, you have a concussion, Josh. The doctors want you in this bed for at least eight hours," Leo stood and walked to the bed.  
  
"She just got out of surgery about fifteen minutes ago," Sam told his friend. "So far she's stable and responsive to stimuli, but she hasn't come out of the anesthesia."  
  
"No, listen to me. This is my fault, I have to..."  
  
"You listen to me," Leo said sternly. "I don't know how hard you hit your head, but if you don't stop blaming yourself for this, I'm going to make it hurt more. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was nothing you could have done, Josh."  
  
Josh sighed. "She takes such good care of me, Leo. I don't know what I would do without her," Josh choked out.  
  
"Josh," Toby said, "have faith. She's gonna be just fine. And so are you."  
  
He turned to Toby. The room was beginning to spin again. Softly Josh said, "I just want to sit with her... let her know I'm here..." he grabbed his head and moaned.  
  
At that moment, Dr. Truitt came in. "Ah, Mr. Lyman. I see you're with us again, and your friends have been doing their job. How's your head?"  
  
"It hurts and the room is spinning," Josh told him.  
  
"I'll bet. Those agents pushed you down hard and fast. I'm going to give you a morphine boost. That way, you'll sleep through the next few hours. When you wake up," Truitt explained, shooting the morphine into the IV, "you should feel a lot less pressure."  
  
"When can he go up to see Donna?" CJ inquired.  
  
"I see no problem, at this time, with him going up when he wakes up. Donna is responsive but still unconscious. If you need anything, have a nurse page me," Truitt said as he was leaving.  
  
"I'm going to go inform the President on what's going on. CJ, are you ready to give your press statement?" Leo asked.  
  
"Toby and I have one prepared..." she started.  
  
"But, with these new developments, we need to update it." Toby finished. "We'll see you in a few hours, Josh," he said as he led CJ from the room with Leo following.  
  
"Are you feeling tired yet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sam, you're my best friend. I need a favor," Josh said slowly. The morphine was beginning to work.  
  
"Sure, what can I do?" Sam sat in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Please, go see Donna. I don't want her to be alone."  
  
"I understand. I'll go up right now."  
  
"Remember when I was really sick last year?" Josh asked sleepily.  
  
"Remember it? I'm trying to forget it," Sam told him with a smile. "Were you trying to infect the whole White House?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Josh's eyes were beginning to droop. "Donna came over every night. She took... such good care of... me. I want to... be able to do the same... for her," the last of his words were slurred as Josh fell into a morphine induced sleep.  
  
"You will, my friend," Sam told the sleeping figure, "you will." Then he left and headed for Donna's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
10 Months earlier West Wing - Josh Lyman's office  
  
"Oh my God, I'm dying," Josh moaned as he laid his head down on the desk.  
  
"Go home!" CJ yelled from outside.  
  
"No! When you work in the White House, you can't take... take..." CJ looked in just as Josh let out a sneeze, "take sick days," he grumbled.  
  
CJ began to tell him how the President felt about spreading germs around the office when Sam walked in. "Donna's in a bad mood," he stated. "What did you do?"  
  
"It's more like what he didn't do!" Donna shouted from her desk.  
  
Josh growled, "I'm fine! I'm just going to die prematurely, that's all." He sneezed again and grabbed a tissue for his red nose. "Donna!" No reply. "Donna! Come here!"  
  
Sam and CJ looked at his younger assistant. "I refuse to enter your germ infested office, Joshua," she told him, not getting up from her work. "You should be at home, and everyone knows it."  
  
"I'm fine," he argued then turned to Sam and CJ. "I have a lunch meeting in like, two hours. Either of you have an pills?"  
  
"Cancel the lunch, Josh. You're in no condition to be here," CJ told him.  
  
"Go away," he told her.  
  
"I'm getting Leo."  
  
"Claudia Jean Cregg! If you get Leo... I swear, when I'm better I'm gonna..."  
  
"You're going to what, Josh?" Leo appeared in the doorway.  
  
Sam smiled and shook his head, walking out of the office. CJ pointed at Josh then left. "You look like hell," Leo commented, "go home."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"As your superior, I'm telling you to go home. Plus, you're pissing off the President by infecting everyone else. Just go home," Leo said sternly, then he went to see Donna.  
  
"He's not listening to anyone, Leo," she explained. A loud thud came from Josh's office. Donna leapt up and ran in with Leo close behind.  
  
"I started to stand up, got dizzy and missed the chair on my way back down," Josh said looking up at them from the floor.  
  
"Go home germ boy," Leo said and left the infected office.  
  
Josh's entire body ached, his throat was on fire and his nose hurt. He didn't have the energy to stand. Just as he was giving consideration to curling up on the floor and sleeping, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on. I'll drive you home," it, of course, was Donna.  
  
As she slowly helped him to his feet, Josh said, "You're going to catch this."  
  
"Yes, that may be true, but my system is a lot stronger than yours," Donna told him.  
  
Josh gave her a weak nod as she slipped his scarf around his neck and helped him into his overcoat. "We'll stop by the deli and get you some soup on the way," Donna turned off the lights and ushered him down the hall. "Margaret?" Donna called. Leo's assistant appeared in the doorway. Josh leaned against a wall to keep from falling.  
  
"Good, you've finally decided to go home. What's up, Donna?" she asked.  
  
"Could you cancel Josh's lunch meeting. The numbers are in his schedule. I'll be back in about an hour, if anyone needs me. I'm gonna take him home."  
  
"Sure thing, Donna. Hope you feel better soon, Josh. I'll be sure to tell everyone you're gone," Margaret teased.  
  
"Thank you, Margaret," Josh mumbled. "I'm sure the entire West Wing will know I'm dead before I even get to Donna's car."  
  
Margaret thought about his comment. "You're probably right."  
  
"OK Josh, time to go," Donna told him. She ushered his sick boss to the garage and into her car.  
  
Josh curled up into the passenger seat as Donna pulled out into midday traffic. His throat was raw, and he was beginning to find it difficult to speak. "Thank you," he rasped.  
  
"Try not to talk now. You can thank me all you want once your better." Donna pulled up to the deli and opened the door. "I'll be right back, OK?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," Josh told her. Through watery eyes, Josh watched her go in. "Damn this cold," Josh groaned. He was so tired, but it hurt to close his eyes. The aches in his body were growing worse and he couldn't get warm.  
  
The car door suddenly opened. Donna slid in and handed Josh a paper bag and a Styrofoam bowl. "Let's get you home and drugged, germ boy." Josh smiled weakly and held the hot bowl to warm his hands.  
  
Soon, Donna was unlocking the door to Josh's home. She shrugged off her coat and headed for the kitchen. "Go put on something comfortable while I heat this back up."  
  
"OK, Mom," Josh said as he shuffled into his bedroom. He changed into a pair of sweats a quickly as his weary body could. He sat on the edge of his bed. There was no way his legs were going to get him to the kitchen. He decided to lay down instead of making the futile attempt.  
  
Donna softly knocked on the door, "Are you decent?"  
  
"Yeah," came his reply. She entered to find Josh spread across the bed. His long legs were hanging over the side and she could hear his raspy breathing. She carefully set the tray on the table beside his bed and walked around to see his face. His eyes were closed and she put her hand to his forehead. "You have a fever, Joshua. Get into bed and I'll get you some aspirin. That should help with the fever and you aches."  
  
As soon as she left he missed the cool feeling of her hand. Moving slowly, as to not get a head rush, Josh got under the covers and Donna handed him two gel-tabs. "Take two more in four hours. I'll be back around nine to check on you and to make sure you're still alive."  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, reaching over to take his bowl of soup.  
  
"I have a country to run for you, Joshua," she said with a smile.  
  
"I'm your boss... I could give you the afternoon off," he replied, sipping the hot broth.  
  
"If we both cut, what would Leo do with himself? You get some rest and I'll come by later, OK?" She slipped on her coat and handed him a box of tissues. "Remember the aspirin every..."  
  
"Four hours," Josh finished. "Thank you, Donna. I'm sorry for being such a jerk about this all week."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just get better so you can get back to work. The nation's going to be lost without you," Donna said sincerely. She checked his forehead once more then left.  
  
Josh waited until he had finished his soup before reaching for the phone. He dialed the familar number and waited for an answer. "Sam Seaborn's office," it was Cathy.  
  
"It's Josh, is he in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll put you through. How are you feeling?" Sam's assistant inquired.  
  
"Donna says I'll live, but I want a second opinion," Josh teased.  
  
"Well, we're all pulling for you. Take care," Cathy told him, and transferred the call to Sam.  
  
Josh rested his head on the head board and waited for Sam. "I hate you, and I'm never going to forgive you," Sam told him as he picked up.  
  
"Gee, I really want to live now," Josh said dryly.  
  
"You sound horrible... good! I hope you die... but not until after you suffer."  
  
"Leo gave you resolution 863 didn't he?"  
  
"You and Donna weren't even in the car when he dropped it on my desk. You got sick on purpose didn't you?" Sam whined.  
  
"Sam, I infected the White House for four days before being forced to go home. The was definitely not planned. Listen, I do have a reason for calling," Josh started.  
  
"Sam!" Sam looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway to his office.  
  
"Oh, hey," he said. "Someone just walked in," he informed Josh.  
  
"Do not tell her it's me. She'll kill me," Josh warned.  
  
"Um, Congressman Norman, I'm gonna put you on hold for a minute. Hang on," Sam put down the phone and turned his attention to Donna. "How's Josh?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself," she told him pointing to the phone. "Everyone knows that Congressman James Norman is some stupid code you two use."  
  
Sam's mouth dropped open. "Honestly," Donna said, reaching over to hit the speaker phone, "couldn't you two have come up with something a little more original than your middle names?"  
  
"Uh, hey Donna," Josh croaked.  
  
"Go to bed!" She commaded and hung up on him.  
  
Sam scooted back. "What can I do for you, Donna?"  
  
"I just did it for you. Have a good afternoon," Donna said sweetly then turned and left.  
  
Once gone, Sam leapt up and ran to the door. Seeing that Donna had gone into Josh's office, he quickly punched in Josh's number.  
  
"Sam, we've really got to get a new code."  
  
"I know. So, what did you call for?"  
  
"To tell you that Donna has some stuff on 863 that you might want to see," Josh told him.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Are you gonna die soon?"  
  
"Sooner than you think. One more thing; could you do me a favor?" Josh asked.  
  
"I'm really pissed off at you and you want a favor?!" Sam exclaimed. He heard Josh begin to cough and instantly felt bad for his friend. "I'm sorry, what can I do?"  
  
"Donna's gonna work her ass off then come over here and take care of me. I know you have a lot to do, but could you make sure she doesn't kill herself over my messes?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. I'll kick her out around 5:30, that OK?" Sam walked over to the door, streching the phone cord. He could see Donna busying herself in a filing cabinet.  
  
"Thanks Sam. She works so hard. I know she's gonna get this thing I have. I don't want her knocked on her ass like I am," Josh began coughing again.  
  
"OK, buddy, go sleep. She's coming this way. Get better fast," Sam quicky hung up and smiled as Donna walked by.  
  
"He's not going to get better if you don't let him rest, Sam," Donna said as she walked by.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking..."  
  
"Save it, Sam," Donna called, heading for Margaret's desk.  
  
Sam went back into his office to work on this new research. Sometime later, CJ and Toby walked by, argung about her afternoon press release. "Hey, hey, hey!" Sam called to the pair.  
  
CJ walked in with a clearly unhappy Toby. "What is it, Sam?" She asked.  
  
"I need help," Sam told her. Sam spread his arms over his desk. It was covered with highlighted documents, textbooks, and a few encyclopedias. "Please," he moaned.  
  
"What is all this?" Toby inquired. "I know I didn't give it to you."  
  
"No, Leo did. It's Josh's bill, he left it here. I'm gonna kill him," Same laid his head down.  
  
"Sam?" Donna knocked on the doorframe.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled.  
  
"Josh wanted you to have these. It's just some research."  
  
"Thanks," he picked up his head, reading his watch through blurry eyes. "Go home."  
  
"Excuse me?" Donna said as she was leaving the room. CJ and Toby also looked at Sam oddly. The clock on the wall read 5:45.  
  
"You've been working hard all day. Josh isn't here, and I've got this under control. Go on," he insisted.  
  
"Um," Donna turned to CJ who shrugged. Toby frowned. "All right, I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
After Donna left Toby turned to Sam. "Since when did you start giving orders to Josh's assistant?"  
  
"Since Josh asked me to," Sam stated as he began to straighten up his mess. "He just wanted to make sure that she didn't over work herself. She's going over to make sure he's not dead."  
  
"OK, well we have to go salvage the press briefing," Toby said, leading CJ from the room.  
  
"Toby! I didn't say anything wrong..." they continued to argue down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Friday Night Josh's Apartment  
  
Donna tossed two goldfish into the growing pile. "Call," she announced.  
  
Josh sniffled and ran a hand through his curly hair. He stared at Donna then asked, "What do ya got?"  
  
"Queen high flush," she gloated.  
  
Groaning, Josh threw down his pair of aces. "Six in a row? Donna how could you..." he whined through a stuffed up nose.  
  
She smiled and went into his kitchen to silence his tea kettle. Josh pushed a pile of cheese crackers into her already impressive pile. "Here, drink this," Donna told him, sitting back down at the table. "I gotta tell you something. I like playing poker with you when you're all doped up," she joked, sipping her tea.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You wait till I'm off this medication and I'll show you how poker is really played," Josh threatened, dealing another hand.  
  
Donna looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight, Josh. Don't you think we should call it a night?"  
  
Josh stopped dealing and sighed. "Donna..." he whined with a pout. She shook her head and ate a goldfish. "I'm coming to work tomorrow," he insisted.  
  
"No, you're not! You still have a low fever and you're all congested," Donna took the cards from him and shooed him from the table.  
  
Josh slumped onto the couch while Donna cleaned up. "Leave it!"  
  
"No, you don't need to be worrying about..."  
  
"Leave it, come sit," he insisted. Donna quickly stashed the poker cards in a drawer. She went into the living room and sat on the other end of Josh's couch. Josh sat up starigher and tapped her foot. "Gimmie."  
  
She opened her sleepy eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Your feet," he reached over and pulled her feet into his lap. "The smell's not going to kill me is it?" He asked, sliding her shoes off.  
  
"Joshua!" She tried to kick him, but he held tight. Donna relaxed and let Josh massage the day from her sore feet. "I'm sorry," Josh told her.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Donna asked, looking up at him from her relaxed position.  
  
"You've taken such good care of me these last few days. All you're going to get in return is a bad cold," Josh said through is congestion.  
  
"Josh, I'm gonna be OK. I'm just glad that you're feeling so much better."  
  
"Sam told me about all the hard work you've been doing these past few days," Josh stopped. "Not that you don't always work hard," Josh groaned and went back to his massage. "I just want to say thank you for always taking care of me."  
  
"You're welcome, Joshua," Donna sighed and looked at her watch. "I should be going. You need to sleep and I have to go to work in the morning."  
  
Josh released her feet, and Donna slid her shoes back on. He walked to the closet and retrieved her coat. "Here, let me," he said, as Donna reached for it.  
  
"OK," she whispered as he helped her slide into the jacket. She turned back to Josh and he reached up to pull her long blonde hair from inside the coat. He rested his hands on Donna's shoulders and they stared into each other's eyes. Josh opened his mouth, but quickly turned and sneezed. The moment was broken. "Bless you," Donna said.  
  
"Thanks," Josh mumbled and opened his front door for her.  
  
"Josh..." she started.  
  
"Donna..." he said at the same time. They both smiled. "Go ahead," Josh said.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow, OK?" She said.  
  
"Tomorrow's Friday... wanna come over again tomorrow night? We can order Chinese, watch a movie," Josh suggested, "maybe we can even get a rematch on the table."  
  
"OK. Good night, Josh."  
  
"Good night, Donna," Josh stood at the door until he saw Donna drive away. He locked to door and wandered back to his bedrom. Two gel tabs and a glass of water were sitting by the bed. He smiled and swallowed the two pills before turning out the lights.  
  
Josh stared at the ceiling with his fingers laced behind his head; waiting for the cold medicine to help him sleep. His last thoughts were of Donna, but before he could hurt his head over the situation, his eyes closed in a drug induced sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Washington Memorial Hospital Tuesday mid-morning  
  
"Did you get raspberry jelly?"  
  
"How about boston cream?"  
  
"I got everything you children asked for."  
  
"Apple fritter?"  
  
Josh could hear the familar voices, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. "If you asked for it, I'm sure it's in there somewhere," that was Leo.  
  
There was a shuffle of feet then an exicted cry, "Ooooh, there it is!" that came from CJ.  
  
"Is there one with sprinkles?" Josh asked groggily without opening his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well... someone's decided to join us, finally," CJ said as Josh opened his eyes to see her sitting by the bed. Toby, Sam, and Leo were sitting around a table that had a box of pasteries on it.  
  
"I'm serious," Josh said, "I'm starving," he opened his eyes fully and took in his surroundings. The pressure in his head was practically gone and he was feeling surprisingly better. He pulled himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Easy man," Sam said with a mouthful of a jelly doughnut.  
  
Josh turned to CJ who was happily eating. "How's Donna?"  
  
"She's stable, and quickly making her way out of the woods. You slept through the worst of it," CJ informed him.  
  
"What happened?" Josh asked, his face paling.  
  
"I had gone to see her," Sam said, "and her blood pressure kept spiking. However, she's been stable for over six hours now."  
  
"The President and First Lady are sitting with her now," Leo told him.  
  
Josh nodded and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "When can I see her?"  
  
"Dr. Truitt wants to check you over, then you can go up," CJ told him as she made her way to the door. "Speak of the devil," she said opening the door.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," Truitt said with a smile. "You're looking much better, Josh. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good. My head's not throbbingand the room stopped spinning."  
  
"That's always good news," Truitt said, checking Josh's vitals. "I gotta tell you something. That Donna Moss of yours is tough. She had a rough couple of hours earlier and we thought we were going to lose her."  
  
"She has to be tough to work for Josh," Toby said and everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm sure," Truitt finshed making notes. "Josh, you're going to be fine. I still want you to take it easy though. You've been though a lot in a short time."  
  
"Can I go see Donna?"  
  
"Sure. Then you're free to go," Truitt told and turned to leave.  
  
Leo stopped him in the hallway and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Dr. Truitt. Those two mean a lot to all of us."  
  
"I don't know the relationship between Donna and Josh, but I think there's something you should know."  
  
Leo nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Donna's blood pressure first spiked when Mr. Seaborn was with her. He was encouraged to talk to her so he told her how everyone was doing. When he told her that Josh had a concussion, her heartrate went up and so did her BP. It happened again while the President was with her late last night. We pulled in the crash cart, but he took her hand and told her that all of you needed her to pull through. He said `Josh isn't going to pull through this without you'," Truitt and Leo nodded and he left.  
  
Leo walked back into the room with a knowing smile on his face. "Everything OK?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Come on, Josh," Leo said.  
  
CJ, Sam, and Toby stayed behind to clean up, while Josh and Leo headed upstairs. "You know, if you hadn't jumped out of the car, we may have lost her."  
  
"She shouldn't have been there at all," Josh explained.  
  
"This isn't you fault. If anything, you saved her life, Joshua. Believe me," Leo insisted, laying a comforting hand on the younger man's back, "she's not going to blame you."  
  
Josh nodded and stepped off the opening elevator. There were men guarding a room down the left hall. It was obviously where Bartlet was.  
  
"Good to see you moving around, Mr. Lyman," an agent said, opening the door.  
  
"Thanks," Josh said. He entered the room to find the President standing by the window while Abbey Bartlet was sittin on the edge of Donna's bed. Abbey looked up and smiled, "Josh, you look so much better."  
  
"Yeah, much better than the last time we saw you," Jed Bartlet commented.  
  
"How is she?" Josh croaked out. Donna looked pale and small in the bed. She was attached to several tubes and wires.  
  
"Much better," Abbey assured him. She stood and walked over to Josh, giving him a hug. "Come on, Jed," she called.  
  
"She's a tough one," Jed said as he approached Josh, "but I think we all know why she fought to stay." He looked back at Donna, then patted Josh on the shoulder as he escorted his wife from the room, with Leo close behind.  
  
Still standing a few feet from the bed, Josh listened to the steady beeping of the heart monitor. The sun, pouring in through the open blinds, seemed to make her pale form glow. Josh forgot how to move.  
  
Long moments had passed when a nurse entered. "Hello, Mr. Lyman. You're looking healthy," she commented. Josh didn't recognize her, but dismissed it. She began checking Donna over, and changed one of the IV bags. She picked up her things and began to leave. "You should sit with her," the nurse gently encouraged. "She needs to hear your voice."  
  
Josh slowly moved next to Donna's bed and slid into the chair. He observed the various wires and noted that there was no longer a tube down her throat like there had been when she was in surgery. "Hi," he croaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Hi, Donna," Josh said, taking her hand.  
  
"I caused a lot of trouble downstairs," he informed her. "They had to sedate me and everything. I think a few nurses hate me," Josh's eyes flooded with tears. "Oh, Donna," he said softly, "I should have never let you talk me into bringing you along. There would have been other town meetings."  
  
He stroked her hair as silent tears fell down his cheeks. "I was a fool to let you go back to the limo. I should have kept you with me, where I could have protected you," he took a deep, shaky breath and laid a gentle kiss on her hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tuesday evening  
  
Josh sat silently by the window, watching the stars appear. He was lost in thought, and didn't hear Donna begin to move. She opened her eyes and looked around to quiet room. Her stomach was on fire and her body ached.  
  
She turned to see Josh sitting on a window sill. The discomfort in her arm made her look down to find an IV there. She looked back at Josh. He was sitting sideways and she could see his profile, siloutted by the setting sun. His shoulders were slumped, his hair was a mess, and he appeared to be lost in his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered.  
  
Josh jumped and turned to her. He smiled and walked over to the bed, taking her hand. "Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," she whispered, "where are we?"  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, still holding her hand. "We're at George Washington Memorial. You were shot in the abdomen. The doctors say you're going to be just fine, though," he told her.  
  
"You have `a bump on the head,' as Sam put it," Josh looked confused. "I can vaguely remember him saying that to me. I tried to talk, but I couldn't open my eyes."  
  
"I had been downstairs, doped up on morphine. I came here as soon as they let me. Oh, and I was thinking about you when..." he pointed to the window where he had been sitting. Donna smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a short while. "The doctor probably wants to check you out," Josh said. He was rubbing his thumb over the back of Donna's hand, but reluctantly let go and went to find Dr. Truitt. Josh returned with Dr. Truitt along with Jed, Abbey, and Leo.  
  
"Donna, I'm so glad you're OK," Abbey said as Truitt looked her over.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet," Donna turned to Truitt. "Doctor, Josh said I was shot in the abdomen. Did you have to remove my..." Donna was panicking.  
  
"Oh, goodness no. That bullet went out of the way to avoid your uterus and a few other things. There's no permanent damage," Truitt finished his exam and addressed Donna and the small group. "Once you're out of here, the best thing is rest. You should be off your feet for at least six weeks."  
  
"But her boss will give her more than that," Leo said.  
  
"Of course," Josh said quietly.  
  
"You're going to be just fine, Donna. You were very lucky. Good night everyone." As Truitt left the room, Sam, CJ, and Toby entered the room. CJ was carrying a bouquet of pink roses. Sam and Toby both had colorful balloons.  
  
"Donna, you look great," CJ said, placing the flowers by the bed.  
  
Donna smiled. "She's right, you look good," Sam said. He looked around the room. "Hey, this is the first time we've all been on the same room since..." he drifted off.  
  
"You're right Sam," the President said, holding his wife's hand. "And everyone is going to be OK."  
  
"How was the briefing?" Josh asked.  
  
"The nation sends their best wishes," CJ said with a smile.  
  
"We should let Donna rest," Toby said.  
  
"Yes, come people," Jed ushed the group out the door. "Have I ever told you about the time my girls and I were in a hostage situation?"  
  
Everyone groaned in response. Josh stayed behind with Donna. "You tired?"  
  
"Yeah, are you?" She asked. Josh answered with a small yawn and a smile. "Why don't you go home?"  
  
"When you fall asleep I'll go, OK?" They sat in silence. "Come stay with me when you get out of here."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"No, now wait. I have a ton of vacation and sick days saved up. Let me take care of you like you do for me everyday, Donna."  
  
Donna sighed, "I don't want to be an inconvience to you."  
  
"It would be nothing but a joy to have you stay with me."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..." she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good, because you owe me about 2300 goldfish," Josh teased.  
  
"You're on," Donna said as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Josh turned out the lights and sat in the chair. He took her hand and laid his head down on the side of the bed. He, too, fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eight weeks later  
  
"I win! Again!" Donna said cheerfully.  
  
"OK, it's official: I suck at poker," Josh pouted.  
  
"No, I'm just really good. Can we move this into the living room?" She asked. It had been her first day back to at the White House and she was sore all over.  
  
"Sure," Josh grabbed their beers and popcorn and moved to the couch. Once Donna laid down, Josh plopped down beside her and captured her feet.  
  
"What am I going to do without you, Joshua Lyman?" Donna asked. Saturday she was moving back into her apartment.  
  
"Who says you have to be without me?" Josh rubber her feet as she looked up at him. Josh let out a sigh, and pulled her into his lap, her face to his. "Donna, stay with me. Don't go back to your apartment on Saturday."  
  
Donna was startled. "Josh... why..."  
  
He gently stroked her cheek, "Donna, I've been crazy about you since the day I met you and you told me you had gone and messed up my office."  
  
"Hey! I fixed that office!" Donna protested.  
  
"You fixed my life that day, and over the years, I've fallen in love with you," Josh said. Donna felt tears in her eyes. "I knew I loved you the night you came over when I was sick, and we were sitting just like this. I just didn't know how to tell you. Then when you were shot, I thought I had lost you and would never get to tell you and..."  
  
Donna put her fingers to his mouth to silence him, "I didn't think I was going to get to tell you either," she whispered. "You really love me?"  
  
He smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Come on, Donna. Why do you think I put up with you not getting me coffee?"  
  
She batted his hand away, "Joshua!"  
  
"Donna... say yes. Say you'll stay," he prompted. Josh leaned in and kissed her lips. "Say yes," he whispered.  
  
"Yes.... yes!" He hugged him and laughed. "Yes, Josh, I'll stay," she pulled back from their embrace and she held his face. "I love you," she told him. She kissed him lovingly, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"So," he said when they finally broke apart, "does this mean you'll bring me coffee?"  
  
"No, but we can have coffee together every morning."  
  
"I like the sound of that," he admitted. She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her close. Soon, Donna was asleep and Josh pulled a blanket over them. Before he fell asleep, his thoughts turned to the miracle he had prayed for in the ambulance. `This is my miracle.' he thought.  
  
He could the radio that was still playing in his kitchen. She still believes in miracles, while others cry in vain. It's all about soul. It's all about faith and a deeper devotion. It's all about soul.  
  
"How true," he whispered and softly kissed Donna's head, "how very true." Then Josh fell asleep with Donna in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading :) I live for feedback so... send it my way! 


End file.
